Soleil/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel so light today. I could even dance like Dad!" (surge) * "I always take care of my gear. A knight with busted weapons is no knight at all!" (weapon exp) * "I wonder who this item actually belongs to... Why don't you hang on to it?" (item found) * "I bet the right accessory would make me positively irresistible!" (accessory gift ask) ** "No. NO! This is TOO CUTE! I'm gonna put it on right now! Wait, where are you going?!" (Accessory gift bath towel) ** "This is for me? To keep? Whoa! I promise to take good care of it!" (accessory gift, liked) ** "You remembered my birthday? Yay! And wow, this gift is the CUTEST!" (friendship birthday present) ** "Ooh, I never knew how happy a present could make me until YOU gave me one!" (Married, birthday present) ** "Oh...um, thanks. This is neat and all, but it's not very practical, is it?" (accessory gift, disliked) * "Oh, hello! How are you? You seem to be in a pretty good mood!" (idle) * "Why oh why is today so boring... I wish someone would keep me company..." (idle) * "Thanks for everything! I've enjoyed every day since I came here." (idle) * "I just saw a girl with the CUTEST bow in her hair! I wonder where she got it..." (idle) * "You're on patrol? Me too! We're both such hard workers!" (idle) * "You're quite the pleasant traveler! Is everyone so friendly where you're from?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "I have a feeling we'd make a great team on the battlefield. Should we give it a shot?" (team up) * "Yay! No more work! Say, how do you spend your free time?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "Fighting with you sounds like a dream come true! You can count on me, promise!" (team up, female) * "I like to chat with people about cute things--like bunnies!" (hobby) Asking - Parent * "I want to show you how much I care! Is there something you really want?" (gift) Replying - Parent * " I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy!" (spending time) Asking - Married Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Lovers *"Welcome home. Do you have any plans, or should I make a few suggestions?" (Entrance) *"Welcome home! You look like you could use a hug." (Entrance) *"Hey, cutie! I've Been waiting right here for you." (Entrance) *"I could stay in your arms all night and all day, Corrin. Wouldn't that be nice?" (Exiting) *"Huh? Oh! I hope I didn't drool on your pillow." (Awakening, Good) *Ow...ow...OW! That was my head, Corrin! What was that for?! (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home! I just got out of the bath. Wanna help me cool off?" (Cool down, entrance) *"Whoa. That felt AMAZING. You're so good to me." (Cool down, good) *"You're back. Aren't these the cutest flowers ever? I hope you like them!" (Flowers) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Happy birthday! Oooh, I'm so happy, I feel like dancing!" * "Happy birthday, cutie." Level Up * "Getting stronger is the best, heehee!" (6+ stats up) * "Look how tough I am! See? See?!" (4-5 stats up) * "Oooh, I'm getting cuter by the day!" (2-3 stats up) * "I swear I can do better than this!" (0-1 stats up) * "I finally did it! I'm a real cool lady now!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Do I look cute in this? Keehee!" Confession Roster Laslow's daughter, raised in the Deeprealms. She is cheerful, is athletic, and adores cute things. She is also a relentless flirt with girls, though she is also attracted to men. The worst singer. Born on 8/31. Help Description ''Laslow's daughter. Cheerful and not even slightly shy, which makes others jealous. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) (unused) Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I can help!" * "For cute things, everywhere!" * "I'm not worried!" * "Adorable outfit!" * "I can protect you, I can!" * "Just keep on smiling!" * "Let's do this as a team!" * "Oh lookey, an enemy!" Dual Strike * "Hey, over here!" * "Die already!" * "Uh, sorry!" * "Bonus round!" Dual Guard * "Hey, that's dangerous!" * "Try harder, 'kay?" Critical/Skill * "Dance for me!" * "Smile! You're dead." * "This is gonna hurt a bit!" * "You won't get away!" Defeated Enemy * "Did you see that?" * "Whoo-hoo!" * "Game over, buddy!" * "I'm pretty cool, dontcha think?" * *giggle* * "All done!" Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed *"Beeeeeautiful!" Defeated by Enemy *"So...not..cute..." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes